Chronicles of Razor Book 1: New beginnings
by RazorBartlett
Summary: From a pilot in the Osean air force, to a mercenary in the service of the UNSC. find out the story of Jack 'Razor' Bartlett in this story of mystery, strange powers and a few new faces to the ones you know.
1. Chapter 1

**The chronicles of Razor**

Chapter 1-In the beginning

Our story begins in the year of 2010 in a reality much different to our own, filled with war, blood and at a time as you soon will see a man who goes through the most drastic 24 hours of his life.

'All hands to your fighters' a voice blasted through the ships PA system

'Come on people we need to be topside and in the air yesterday!' The young squadron leader ordered his wingmen as they practically fell out of bed got changed and rushed full pelt towards the flight deck.

'I hope their more persistent than last time' the female fighter pilot called to her teammates over the commotion

'Me too but now is not the time for chit-chat lets get out there!' the captain called going into full sprint and with an almost inhuman burst of power, he launched himself off of the flight deck floor and into his plane.

'That still amazes me' the youngest of the squad of four said in disbelief at the captain's leap while getting into his own plane

'Get your head out of the clouds and into your plane greenie!' the second oldest member of the team scolded his dawdling lesser.

The planes rolled across the hard steel deck of the carrier and set off, one by one hurtling down the runway in their assorted planes, all coloured the same; a dark grey with a dark blue trim each emblazoned with and eye of Ra but with a different variation to each others, the only thing that was the same was the words 'Sons Of Razgriz' painted on a banner being held by ravens on the side of the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Sudden changes

The four grey planes streaked through the skies towards the enemy air force

'Heh... piece of cake' the captain muttered over the com channel

'Remember the plan guys...slice em down the middle' he said this time in a serious voice

'Yes sir' the squad replied getting into a diamond shaped formation and going in, bullets and missiles spraying in both directions

'Splashed one' the young greenhorn squeaked through his headset

'Keep it calm Hans' the captain said through his headset

'Beth what's their radio frequency?' the quiet squadmate said to the young woman in the plane next to him

'66.67 Shaun' Beth replied to her teammate

'Gotcha' Shaun replied while sending an AIM-9 sidewinder careening into his target

'Nice one 'the captain said enthusiastically down the com

'Learned from the best Jack' he replied

After about half an hour of sporadic dog-fighting the enemy attack force retreaded with their 'tails between their legs' back to where they came from.

'Hold on captain, getting something on radar...Holy SHIT CLIMB, CLIMB!' Shaun shouted through the com system

'Why what's wrong?' jack questioned

'IRON CURTAIN!' he screamed louder than last time

'Break formation and climb over 5000 feet' Jack said, still calm over the panic of his teammates.

The squad of four broke formation and rose as fast as they could up into the clouds, the captain however wasn't so lucky as a fragment of the curtains shell impacted into his wing, rupturing the fuel lines and sending his plane spinning towards the enemy fleet and the raging seas below but instead of seeing a plane drop into the sea, instead it disappeared in a flash of white light.

'CAPTAIN!' the three pilots called for their leader but to no avail.

For the captain things where going to change a lot more than he would have ever expected. For instance instead of hearing water he heard rocks and dirt smash and grind his plane and when he opened his eyes, he would have the shock of a lifetime.

'arg...My head, did I drink the sea water or something?' he questioned himself while opening his eyes not noticing he was upside down or that he was not human any more but what seemed to be a hedgehog; grey in colour, with a blue trim around his 'quills' and on his wrists. His clothing still the same old dark green flight suit, tinged with oil stains here and there. He reached for the buckle of his seat and released it falling head first into the trench his plane made in the floor.

'Ow fuck that stings'

Jack clambered up the side of the trench and onto the grass, passing out. The last thing he saw was a blurred shape of someone, and this someone had wings.

'Help...me' he called weakly for the figure, now rushing towards him as Jack slipped into unconsciousness.

'Oh my god are you ok?' the female bat asked the now unconscious hedgehog who replied with a pained groan from the almost comatose state

'I'll take that as a no then' she said with a slight trace of annoyance in her voice

'Always when I'm off duty something happens' she said trying to pick him up but couldn't because of he still had his human weight

'looks like I'll have to drag you big boy' she said huffing off her now bad back.


End file.
